


One Hell of A Woman

by sharonoodles



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, Handcuffs, Humiliation, Orgasm Denial, dub-con, spy AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 20:37:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11169615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharonoodles/pseuds/sharonoodles
Summary: Alaska was humiliated beyond words, but in a sick, awful way- she loved it. Loved the adrenaline of the cold knife pressed against her throat, the feeling of Katya's slender fingers on her as she was completely helpless.OR; the Russian/ American spy AU that you never knew you needed (but you definitely do).





	One Hell of A Woman

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends! I've been playing around with this idea for literally FOREVER and I finally came up with a way to write this fucking spy au. I tagged it as non-con just in case but nothing happens without consent. Anyway, hope you guys like it and leave a comment/kudo if you did!

Alaska checked her reflection in her pink compact mirror, pouting her full lips. She was in an elevator going up to a penthouse apartment, running her hand through her hair as her stomach churned with the slightest hint of anxiety. This was a job, like everything she did nowadays. The Russian spy waiting just a few floors away throught she had hired a well to-do blonde prostitute. Was she in for a surprise? The gleaming knife hidden under Alaska's garter belt said yes. 

The elevator slowed to a stop with a 'ding' and the doors slid open. Alaska hugged her black trench coat tighter to her body and walked down the hall, looking for the room number her supervisor, a legendary agent who went only by the name Raven, had told her. They'd sent countless male agents to flirt with her in public and online but none had even slightly garnered her attention. A quick decision from the higher-ups had an agent pretend to be Alaska on a dating site. All she'd had to do was show her a few pictures and the Russian- Yekaterina, her name was- had immediately scheduled a time and place. This was going to be easy. 

Alaska finally reached the door and rapped three times, stepping back and taking a deep breath when it swung open. The woman standing in front of her was not what she was expecting. She was blonde, more yellow than Alaska's platinum shade, with smoked out black eyes and a dark red lip. She was wearing a tight-fitted red dress that showed off her shapely thighs and immaculate figure.  
"Justine?" The Russian asked. Her voice was husky and soft at the same time as her blue eyes raked up and down Alaska's figure. She faltered for a moment as she forgot her alias, but smiled brightly.  
"That's me. And you're Ye... yeka...?" Alaska struggled to remember her whole name but stopped when she shook her head.  
"You can call me Katya. Come in." 

The Russian- Katya- stepped aside and let Alaska slide in the door. She was astonished by the sheer size of the apartment, all high ceilings and wide windows that provided a beautiful view of the city.  
"This is nice." Alaska complimented, turning to look at Katya as she closed the door and leaned against it.  
"Thanks. You want to go to my bedroom?" Katya asked, her eyes trained on Alaska's.  
Alaska batted her long eyelashes and nodded, letting Katya lead her down the hall to a bedroom. 

Katya's room was painted a dark red, contrasting to her stark black silk sheets. Alaska looked around the softly-lit space as Katya stood behind, body pressed up against her.  
"You're very pretty," Katya hummed, laying a hand on Alaska's slim waist. "For an American."  
Alaska laughed softly, leaning into Katya's touch.  
"We'll you're attractive- for a Russian." Alaska teased, rubbing her ass slowly on Katya's body. She hissed a deep breath in and gripped the soft flesh on her backside, pushing her down onto the bed so she was lay on her stomach. 

Alaska took the hint, pulling her knees up so that her back was arched and her ass was pushed out. Her black coat had flown up as she bent over and it barely covered her nether regions, leaving half of her ass and her black, lace panties exposed to Katya.  
"Lovely." Katya growled, her hands dragging down Alaska's spine. Alaska was waiting for the right time to strike. She almost didn't feel Katya's hands reaching down to rub her clothed wetness. The only thing on her mind was the switchblade strapped to her thigh. She was so deep in thought, that she didn't notice Katya had pinned her hands behind her back before it was too late. 

She felt cold metal wrap around her wrists and struggled lightly. Handcuffs?  
"Oh, that's how you wanna play?" Alaska giggled, trying to hide her nerves. Katya bent over so that her lips were right beside her ear.  
"Oh, it is. This is my favourite game... Alaska." 

Her heart sank into her stomach. No fucking way. Alaska lost the ability to think, speak or move until she was jolted back into reality as Katya began to tie her ankles with a leather strap. Preparation had gone into this.  
"You fucking commie. How did you know?" Alaska spat, wriggling around vainly.  
"You think we're that stupid? We saw all your male agents, too. You need to work on your stealth, American." Katya tutted, straddling her legs at the knees so that she couldn't even kick. 

"You crazy fucking soviet." Alaska insulted her.  
"Love it when you talk dirty." Katya teased, flipping her over onto her back. She pushed the stray hair off Alaska's face as she rolled her over, running her hand down her cheek.  
"You really are pretty. It's a shame, really- you being a swallow."  
Alaska grunted at the term and tried to writhe away, but Katya's strong hands held her down.  
"Don't get cocky, now. Whores do what they're told, don't they?" Katya said, surprisingly softly.  
"You'd know." Alaska retorted.  
Alaska noticed just how toned Katya's body was- she was beautiful, that was undeniable, but she was built like a gymnast. Katya could kill her in nine different ways in under five seconds. 

"Now, I know you wouldn't come here empty-handed, so lets find your weapon." Katya mumbled, mostly to herself. Her accent coloured her words as she rolled her 'r's slightly in a husky tone. Katya began pat her down, starting at her shoulders and moving down over her breasts, where she pulled out Alaska's compact mirror and mobile phone that were stashed in the side of her bra. Katya continued down her waist, hipbones, and finally, she reached the slight shape at her right thigh.  
"I wonder..." Katya hummed. She unzipped her coat, revealing the black lingerie set Alaska had put on underneath. Katya smirked.  
"All dressed up for me, are you, Alaska?" She said almost cruelly.  
"You're pathetic." Alaska snarled at her, upper lip curled up. Katya ran her finger down Alaska's garter belt and reached the small pocket she'd fashioned to hold the knife.  
"A-ha!" 

Katya pulled out the blade and flipped it open, admiring the gleam of the silver edge under the low lighting.  
"You were going to kill me with this weren't you?" Katya's rumbling accent asked, her eyes not leaving the knife in her pale hand.  
"I still might." Alaska taunted. Katya laughed at her, eyes finally flicking down to meet hers.  
"You still think you have the upper hand? It's over, gorgeous. The only reason you're not dead is because I have another use for you." 

Alaska was legitimately startled by her words and she flinched back minusculely.  
"And what would that be?" Alaska challenged.  
Katya took one long look at Alaska's lingerie-clad form and grinned.  
"Guess." 

Alaska rolled her eyes.  
"What, you want me to fuck you, do you? Is that it?"  
Katya span the knife in between her slender fingers as she raised her eyebrows. She wriggled up Alaska's body so that she was sat atop her hips and all of a sudden, brought the blade down so that it was resting on her throat. Alaska gasped, stiffening. Katya ran her other hand down Alaska's shoulder to her breast, which she gave an experimental squeeze. 

"Why'd they send you, hm? They know my type?" Katya murmured. "They could have sent any bitch in the country. Why you?"  
"Maybe they knew you liked blondes, I don't know. Maybe they just guessed." Alaska whispered.  
Every time she spoke, her neck moved the slightest, making the sharp knife graze her skin. It killed her to admit it, but this situation turned her on. She prayed to god she could distract her long enough so she wouldn't have to suffer the humiliation of Katya finding this out.  
"They just guessed, huh?" Katya said in her thick accent. She grinned at her again, showing off a gleaming set of white teeth.  
Katya leaned in quickly, making Alaska scrunch her face up instinctively. She expected to feel the cold blade finally crush into her neck, silencing her forever, but all she felt was soft lips on hers. 

Katya pulled at her bottom lip with her teeth and Alaska held in a moan with her entire heart and soul. She didn't kiss back, didn't move. This was unbelievable. She should be easily able to push Katya off her, to escape. With her level of training, this situation was prepared for. But Katya was something else, lean and strong and dominant all at the same time- leaving Alaska both physically and psychologically held down.

Katya ran her hands back up to her breasts to push her bra down slightly and pinch her pert nipples. Alaska gasped onto Katya's mouth and felt her grin again.  
"I know why they sent you..." Katya whispered in a sing-song tone. She rolled Alaska's nipples between her fingertips before she spoke again. "You're a little whore. You like being treated like this, I can tell. Masochist, is the right word, isn't it?"  
Alaska recoiled. 

"You think I'm enjoying this? You forcing yourself on me?" She scoffed.  
"Seems like it." Katya smirked. Before Alaska could get another word in, Katya's hand was pressed flat against her body and shoved between her legs. Alaska gasped loudly, her pink lips opening wide in shock. Her hand pushed inside her panties and ran up her folds. Alaska closed her eyes as Katya exclaimed in glee.  
"You're wet for me!" Katya teased. "I knew it. Now, let's take care of you, shall we?"

Alaska flushed. Katya pushed a finger inside her slowly, before pulling it out again. Alaska breathed heavily, staying as stiff as a board.  
"That's a good girl," Katya breathed. "Nice and still." 

Katya rubbed her clit in slow circles and watched Alaska shiver with pleasure, her eyes tightly closed.  
"Uh-uh. Look at me. Eyes open, princess." Katya ordered, sliding her other hand around her chin to force her head to stay still. Alaska reluctantly opened her eyes, coming face-to-face with Katya. Alaska was humiliated beyond words, but in a sick, awful way- she loved it. Loved the adrenaline of the cold knife pressed against her throat, the feeling of Katya's slender fingers on her as she was completely helpless. Katya quickly sped up her rubbing and Alaska couldn't stop her mouth from flying open and releasing a high-pitched whimper. Katya kept going, squeezing the sides of her face ever so slightly until Alaska was raising her hips off the bed, so close to climax she was unable to control herself. All at once, Katya stopped all movement and the edge that Alaska was teetering on ebbed away.

"P-please." Alaska whispered, meeting Katya's eyes.  
"You're begging? How sweet." Katya laughed. Alaska's stomach burned with embarrassment.  
"What's the point of this? What do you get out of this?" Alaska winced.  
"I want to see you build yourself up. That pretty face must be just breathtaking when you come." 

Katya was beautiful on top of her. Alaska almost forgot the situation they were in entirely and just stared up at her, dirty blonde hair falling around her shoulders as she looked down at her in triumph.  
"Then make me come. If you think you can." Alaska challenged, wriggling in her bindings. Katya seemed to take the challenge and shuffled down to her knees, unclasping the strap tied around Alaska's ankles. She spread her open wide and dragged her down the bed further by the legs, immediately pushing her panties to the side and pressing her mouth onto her wetness. Alaska moaned immediately, arching her back as Katya's tongue flicked at her folds and made her shudder with want. Katya was experienced at this, Alaska could tell by the way her hands kneaded her thighs and her tongue lapped at her slit. Alaska found herself on the edge quickly, her fingers curling around the sheets under her. 

"I-I'm gonna... Katya, I'm going to come." Alaska whined. Katya nodded.  
"You can come." She told her. Alaska trembled as Katya finished her off, breathing in shakily as she finally orgasmed. Her toes curled and all the muscles in her body clenched at the same time as her mouth opened in an uncontrollable display of ecstasy. Katya licked her a few more times, collecting the juices that had dripped down. 

"I was right. Pretty face." Katya commented. Alaska's breathing steadied and she sat up, forgetting momentarily that she was wearing a trench coat and lingerie. This was her chance, the voice in Alaska's head shouted. Before Katya could stand, Alaska kicked her back, sending a surprised Katya flying into the wall behind her. Katya grunted in pain and her eyes flew open as Alaska stood, pulling her foot back to kick her again in the stomach. The knife. It was sat on the bed where Katya, blinded by her lust, had dropped it.  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you, princess." Katya warned. Alaska leaned back with her cuffed wrists and picked up the knife. 

Katya didn't move, even though she could have, choosing just to stare at her with an entertained smirk on her face.  
"What are you gonna do with that? You think you can slit my throat with your hands behind your back like that?" Katya asked playfully. Alaska narrowed her eyes.  
"I'm Alaska Thunderfuck. I think I know how to use a motherfucking knife." 

Alaska turned her wrist to the side and flicked it out, sending the knife flying through the air and into Katya's abdomen. The Russian gasped as the blade sank into her flesh, watching blood drip down from the wound in shock. Alaska worked quickly, getting to her mobile phone that Katya had put down on the dresser and trying, with great difficulty, to dial the number for her associate, Raja.  
"Y-you stabbed me." Katya said quietly.  
"You just now realised?" Alaska huffed absentmindedly, looking over her shoulder so that she could get the information right.  
"You're one hell of a woman, aren't you?" Katya's coarse accent drawled.  
"You bet." Alaska winked. 

"Alaska? Everything go to plan?" Raja's smooth voice asked. Alaska turned, bent over so that her mouth was at the receiver.  
"Get a team over here."


End file.
